


Fortunate Enough to Meet You

by SilveRey



Category: Super Junior, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I want to see Hyukjae being terrified of Han Wenqing, Although I can't resist throwing in HanYe too, And even then they're kind of the side pair with a lot less focus, Basically my self indulgence to SJ and TKA crossover, But main OTP will be Eunhae, HanYe won't happen until quite long though, Have I told you that this is basically a bully Hyukjae fic, M/M, Probably should explain a detail too, The teams especially, They're just mish mushes of my favorites, Using the canon timeline but basically not much else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveRey/pseuds/SilveRey
Summary: As if being extremely talented in all aspects isn't enough, Lee Hyukjae is also born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Everything he wants, he gets. Everything he tries, he conquers. Just when he thinks that life is getting boring, a man introduces him to a game—one far too complicated to be called just that. Before he knows it, Hyukjae is thrown into a professional league, with a championship waiting to be won.Meeting a cute brunet that makes his heart beat wildly along the way is also a bonus.





	1. Disclaimer Page

This story is a crossover fanfiction between;

 

 **Super Junior** – belongs to **themselves & SM Entertainment**

&

 **The King’s Avatar (** **全** **职高手** **)** franchise – belongs to **author Butterfly Blue & Tencent**

 

This fanfiction is made for entertainment purposes only.

All the Glory universe aspect that is used in this fanfiction belongs to Butterfly Blue.

If there will be alteration on the aspect; is not meant to harm nor disregard the original universe and is made completely separately for the purpose of this fanfiction alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other K-pop artists may also appear later in the story to fulfill character slots ... I can't predict anything yet, but I mean, the pro-league does include so many people after all


	2. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets confused with the year, this fanfiction's timeline is set in the near future (just like the original TKA novels) for the purpose of technology. That's why everything seems more advanced.
> 
> To anyone from the TKA fandom that might be here, I will be using the novel's timeline, but everything else is pretty much different. A lot of the teams will be different too, as I'll be kidnapping my favorite characters to be in the main team. (... And I feel sorry and I lowkey hope no one from the TKA fandom is reading this train wreck because it's embarrassing)

**_March 20th, 2018_**                                                                                 

In a luxurious hotel, a business party was being held. The grand hall was filled with beautiful women in glamorous dresses and handsome men in crisp suits chatting among themselves while daintily holding expensive glasses of wine in their hands. Waiter and waitresses could be seen walking busily around the hall to service the guests.

Among this scene, something was noticeably out of place. Since this event was a high class business party, the attendees were grown up women and men no younger than twenty. And yet, a young teenage boy was seen there amongst them. No one paid attention to him at first, at least until he sat down in front of a grand piano by the special stage prepared for the party host.

His slender fingers slowly descended upon the keys, giving an impression of a soft touch. But on the contrary, as soon as his hands laid on the keys it moved in a fast blur, dancing and creating a frantic yet refined tune. The hall was filled with a short flurry of whispers before it quieted down completely and every pair of eyes and ears appreciated the art.

The melody was familiar to almost all the guests—they could guess that it was a classic. That single fact just added to the awe factor. Because for such a young boy to play the piece so perfectly, showed the amount of talent he had. His expression was calm and relaxed, showing that he played the song with ease and finesse.

When the last note rang, it left a beautiful echo before the room was filled with a round of applause. The boy smiled in politeness, standing up and bowing. Before anyone could say a word, though, a middle aged man walked up to the boy with a proud grin on his face. The boy said nothing as the man stood up by his side and clapped a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you; my son,” he spoke loudly, tone proud.

Now, knowing that the boy was the party host’s son, the applause was given out once more. The boy bowed one more time—his polite smile still in place receiving the mass of compliments sent to him by the attendees. However, after some minutes passed and the attention didn’t seem to wear off, he discreetly nudged his father with his elbow—as if asking for help. The man winced visibly, but thankfully the guests were too focused on the boy that they didn’t seem to notice it.

“I hope the song my son played had brightened up your night,” the man quickly said. “Please, enjoy the party!”

The crowd of people soon went back to their own activities. The boy also walked to the side of the hall with his father, who was back to grinning widely.

“You did a great job back there!” the man praised again.

“What’s with suddenly asking me to play the piano, anyway?” the boy asked.

His father shrugged. “I was talking with Mr. Kim and he won’t shut up about his son’s ‘geniusness’,” he started to explain, not forgetting to mock a quotation mark. “Honestly I just want to slap him in the face! And hey, it’s a good chance to introduce you at the same time too!”

The boy’s face showed an unamused expression. “Really, dad?” he sighed. “What were mom thinking when she agreed to marry someone like you?”

“Hey!” his father slapped the back of his head in a joking manner. “Your father is an awesome person, young man!”

The boy didn’t want to admit it, even though he was probably the one who agreed with that statement most. So he just smiled and changed the topic. “Anyway, there’s no need for me to stay here, right? May I take a tour around the hotel? It’s getting boring …”

“Sure!” his father immediately answered. “Just remember to be back before eleven, Hyukjae.”

The boy, Hyukjae, nodded and smiled before walking away towards the door.

He went past the door and walked around the hotel. It was actually quite empty, and he thought it’s probably because it was past ten p.m. by now. All the guests were gathered in the grand hall, and other few normal hotel guests were probably in their respective rooms already. After a few minutes, his expression returned to the flat bored one he usually had on. There’s really not much could be seen since it’s not the first time he came to this hotel. Not knowing what to do, he walked towards the mini arcade in hopes of finding something interesting to do.

He passed through the arcade and  his gaze landed on the row of high tech computers by one side of the room. Online gaming had been a huge thing lately, with the rise of e-sports. South Korea was actually one of the countries that started it. Hyukjae himself never really paid any attention to it, though. He’s not really fond of action shooter games that seemed repetitive and tedious, so simple yet tiring.

The loud, rapid tapping of keyboard broke his short daze and he turned his head to see the computer on the far left corner lighting up brightly in the rather dim room. Hyukjae lifted one of his eyebrows in mild interest, seeing large yet slender and well maintained hands glide upon the keyboard. Upon further inspection, his gaze trailed towards the owner of the hand, the man sitting in front of the computer.

The man looked older than Hyukjae by at least a couple of years. His black hair was ruffled quite messily, yet still giving off a handsome look. He wore a tuxedo, but because of his sitting position, Hyukjae could see that the white collared shirt underneath it was untucked.  What bothered Hyukjae the most though, was how the man casually smoked despite the room supposedly being a non-smoking area.

A loud _clang_ could be heard from the speakers, and Hyukjae glanced at the monitor to see a word flashing in big bold letters that said ‘GLORY’ as two swords clashed underneath it. The man lifted his left hand to hold onto his cigarette, puffing a smoke before calmly starting another round of battle. By this time, Hyukjae had stood a good two meters behind him, silently watching him play.

Hyukjae had heard about this particular game, although he never really intentionally look into it much. It was a new game that launched over three years ago—still currently trending among teenagers and young adults alike. Because of its popularity, Hyukjae at least knew some of the basics of the game, and that’s why he was very intrigued right now.

He was pretty sure that it’s an mmorpg game that incorporates classes that affected the character’s skills for battle—as such classic rules. That said, this man was definitely _weird,_ because Hyukjae could clearly see his weapon changing forms. Hyukjae could’ve sworn that it was a gun before but the very next second, with a swift click of mouse and tap of keyboard the weapon changed form into a spear.

“… Kid, do you play games?” after some moments a deep husky voice asked, breaking the silence.

Hyukjae was startled, realizing that the man had spoken to him. It would be rude if he didn’t answer, especially when he had been watching for some time now. So Hyukjae answered with a whisper of _not really_ , while taking one step closer.

“Is that so?” the tone was rather flat, and Hyukjae couldn’t really guess what he meant. “Then why have you been watching me play?”

Hyukjae shrugged, for a second forgetting that the man couldn’t really see it. “It looks fun,” he answered shortly.

“Fun, huh?” Hyukjae could hear the smile in his voice. As he said it, the screen flashed the word ‘GLORY’ once more, showing another win. It had only been around thirty seconds since he started the match. Hyukjae wondered if the enemy was too weak or this man being too strong. Somehow his guts told him it was the latter. The man then shifted one of his legs sideways to turn towards him a little bit better. Upon seeing him, his eyes lit up in recognition. “Weren’t you the one playing the piano back there?”

Hyukjae nodded. In his mind noting that this man must’ve ran away from the party too. He ran away from the party to … play games and smoke?

“Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata 3rd movement. Not bad, kid,” the man complimented. “The third movement is the fastest compared to the others. You’re good for someone who’s, what, fifteen?”

“Seventeen,” Hyukjae corrected with a shrug. “Thanks. I picked up piano just because, and before I know it I play it more and more to fill my spare time.”

The man lifted one of his eyebrows in curiosity. “So you play just for the sake of it? Say, how long have you been playing the piano again?”

“Roughly two years? Less than?”

“Impressive.” The tone of his voice was definitely brighter, although still not enough for an exclamation. The man turned back to the computer and logged out from his character. He pulled his account card from the device while standing up. “If you are that bored, why don’t you try playing this game with me?”

“Is it interesting?” Hyukjae asked seriously.

“Probably more than you can imagine,” the man replied with a close lipped smile. “With that hand speed of yours, you will certainly have promising progress.”

Hyukjae blinked as the man ruffled through his pockets, as if searching for something before pulling out a piece of worn out looking paper. He gestured Hyukjae to open up his palm and carelessly dropped the piece of paper onto his hands.

“Here, if you feel like it, you can visit me at this place sometime.” The man then walked away and waved his arm in a casual manner while exhaling another puff of smoke. “Who knows, maybe I’ll take you to the pro-league with me.”

Hyukjae watched as the man walked away, still slightly confused. He then held the piece of paper better and his one lidded eyes read the faint printed out words on what seemed to be the bottom of the paper. It was indeed an address. Hyukjae then guessed that the paper was probably a part of those free pull-out papers from certain companies and hotels. The place wasn’t far, nor was it near. It’s next to the city he’s living in.

“Sapphire Rain? What kind of company name is that?” Hyukjae mumbled to himself. But then his eyes widened as he remembered an even more important thing.

“Crap, I forgot to ask _his_ name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata 3rd Movement (the song that Hyukjae plays); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-B2Cqcb8FzU


End file.
